Anime Idol
by Kelalailea
Summary: I couldn't find a category for this so I just put it in Naruto since those are the first characters to show up. Join Emma as she attempts to rescue characters from some of your favorite aime shows such as Bleach, Death Note, and Kingdom Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

CharactersEmma- Resident dragonologist and lead guitar for The - Scientist in training, best friend of Emma, and back up singer and lead guitar for Arc AngelsSaphira- Emma's pet and Fitch- Hannah's adorable - Hannah's teacher and head of the anime world portal research Evil Simon- The name should probably sum it , Elliot, and Jason- The Evil Simon's evil Cook- Lead singer and rhythm guitar for The Ninjas and Emma's secretly secret Archuletta- Hannah's boyfriend and lead singer for Arc Angels. (Hannah calls him Archie)Dr. Christin and Dr. Betsy- They work at the Awesoman- Band manager for The Secrest- Band manager for Arc , Chris Richardson, and Brooke White- The cops of Anime Idol and their band name is also The , Audrey, and Katherine- The princesses of Anime Idol who like to sing princess - The country - Hip-hop singer.

Chapter 1- The Epic Fangirl WarIt was early morning and I was still in bed. I awoke to what I thought were voices raised in excitement. Out annual battle of the bands was coming up but I doubted that was the reason for all the shouting. Publicity stunts were not common with our rock bands. It only happened if there was a band that really sucked. Alright, they got me. The people of the world had, momentarily, sparked my attention. My eyes began to protest but I shoved them open. I sensed a presence in my room. I whipped my head around and saw Sasuke Uchiha standing there, shaking like a twig. I had always been a fan of the show but I never dreamed one of the characters would show up in my anime world, let alone in my bedroom. You should have seen the guy. He looked petrified."Uchiha, what are you doing here?" I asked uninvitingly."How dddo yyyou know mmy nname? Who are yyou?" he stuttered."I'm Emma, I watch Naruto. Do you mind telling me why you're in my room?""Look out the window."My mind flashed back to the noises that had awoken me as I walked over my window. Standing just outside my fence were millions of screaming fangirls. At this point his eyes were pleading and mine were rolling."Alright, Uchiha, I'll help you fight off your fan club," I I ran around killing fangirls with my katana. When I got bored I threatened to sick my pet dragon, Saphira, on them and they all ran away screaming. Then I noticed that I was still in my old t-shirt and my ACDC pajama pants. Anyone else would be embarrassed but I didn't really care. I went back up into my room and got dressed."Alright Uchiha, what are you doing in Anime Idol world?" I asked suspiciously."Itachi pushed me into this weird spinning vortex of doom. Next thing I knew, I was here," he explained."Hmmm, do you ever watch Anime Idol?""Yes I do. Say you wouldn't happen to know where those three, good looking princesses are, would you?" "They're probably very busy preparing to judge the battle of the bands. Can we stay on subject please? I thought you didn't like girls.""I never said that.""Anyway, my best friend, Hannah, is a scientist in training. She might be able to get you back to Naruto world.""What are we waiting for?!""We're waiting for you to regain your sanity.""Huh?""Just go."When we got to Hannah's house I was going to loose it from the many times I had heard Sasuke say 'Oh, it looks just like in the anime!'. No dip Sherlock! She opened the door and her little doggies, Skeeter and Fitch, jumped up on Sasuke. That caused him to jump up into my arms like a baby. That was it! I had officially lost it!"Uchiha, get off of me NOW!" I screamed in his jumped into the air and landed on his butt. Hannah was almost in shock."OMG, its Sasuke! How did you get him here?" she exclaimed, "I didn't know you were a Sasuke fangirl!""I'm not, this guy showed up in my room and he's getting annoying!" I complained."Well, how can I help?""You just made an anime world portal, didn't you?""Yep!""Then let's send this annoyance back to where he came from."Hannah took us to her lab where her anime world portal that looked like a blender was. She told Sasuke to stand on the platform in the middle of the room and pressed the button. There was a flash of light and next to Sasuke appeared Naruto, in the flesh! "Why didn't I go back? Why is Naruto here? Why Naruto?" Sasuke asked frantically."Oops, I forgot to make a go back button, sorry," Hannah said in a cute and innocent tone of voice."You mean I'm going to be stuck here forever with this IDIOT!?""Of course not! What part of scientist 'in training' do you not get?""So Melinda will be able to send them back?" I asked hopefully."I'm pretty sure she will be able to OMG, ITS NARUTO!""Hannah! I just knew we would meet someday!" said gave each other a chibi hug and I slapped my forehead."So are we going to see Melinda or not?" I asked frustrated."Emma is right, we should go see Melinda! Off to the research center!" Hannah exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Evil SimonWe went to the research center and Melinda was there, experimenting with her anime world portal. On the way to the research center we picked up another anime character, Marik Ishtar, and I got a little overexcited. Overexcited meaning glomming onto him and begging him to stay with , we went into the research center and, like I already said, Melinda was there."Hey, Melinda, do you think you might be able to send these guys back to where they belong?" I asked as Hannah and Naruto danced looked up from her work and frowned at the three anime characters."That was what I was afraid of," she said unsurprised."Is something wrong?""There is some evil energy in the anime world portals right now. I had a strange feeling that some other anime characters were going to come. I already have some idea of who is behind this.""Who could it be? What in the world could they be planning?" asked Hannah."I believe that the people behind this are The Evil Simon and his evil minions Sanjaya, Elliot, and Jason. As for their evil plan, I have no idea. I think it must be tied to the appearance of these anime characters. An unauthorized anime portal was opened near David's Guitar Shop. Maybe you should go check it out.""We are so there," Hannah said energetically."I guess I'll see you later."The minute Melinda said David's Guitar Shop I was immediately excited. David Cook is awesome! Maybe he would know something. So we said goodbye to Melinda and went on our way to David's Guitar Shop. On the way we ran into none other than Yugi Muto. Things were starting to get out of control. It was still not clear to any of us exactly what The Evil Simon was planning. We were hoping that David had seen we got to David's Guitar Shop David was sitting there tuning one of his guitars. He was surprised to see Sasuke, Naruto, Marik, and Yugi. I could tell he was happy to see me."Hello David, sorry I missed practice this morning. Are you mad at me?" I asked leaning against the counter."I'm not mad but what were you doing this morning? Usually nothing will stop you from coming to practice even if you have to come in your pajamas," he said suspiciously."Well, its kind of a long story and you might already know some of it but I'll try and sum it up. I woke up this morning and Uchiha was standing in my room. I fought off the giant fangirl army in my pjs. Hannah accidentally brought Naruto here with her anime world portal and we found Marik and Yugi walking down the street. Melinda thinks The Evil Simon is behind this and she said the unauthorized portal was near here. Have you seen anything suspicious?""I have been seeing purple flashes and I fought off Elliot earlier." (David and I are masters of martial arts.)"Is that all?""That's all I've seen.""Alright, keep your numchucks ready and call me if you see anything.""Where are you going?""We have to find a place for these guys to stay because they aren't staying at my house.""Alright, see you later, Emma.""Tell James I missed practice because I'm saving the anime worlds.""Will do."


	3. Chapter 3

While we were looking for a place for the anime characters to stay, my mind flashed back to this place Hannah and I used to hang out at when we were little. It was like our secret underground hideout. I told Hannah about my idea and she agreed. So we went to prepare out old secret hideout for the anime the alley behind the movie theatre there was a secret door. Behind the secret door were descending stairs which led to the secret hideout. When I had formulated my plan I had forgotten that Saphira's brother, Smokey, was living there."Wow, its alot bigger than I remember," Hannah said in amazement."Well, Smokey and I have done a lot of remodeling. To start out I'll need you to keep watch outside, Naruto," I said quickly."I'll be the best watch keeper ever, believe it!" he said energetically."Ok then, I'm guessing that we'll need to stock up on ramen."Just as we got started working my cell phone rang. David told me that he thought he just saw Ryuk. I told him that I would watch for him. "Alright people, it looks like we'll need to stock up on apples too," I said after I put my phone away. 'I sure hope he didn't bring Misa with him.'As we got back to work we heard a scream that sounded like...well I guess you could say it sounded like Bloo. I wondered how a small imaginary friend like Bloo would get to Anime Idol. It turned out to be Naruto. Outside the Secret HideoutSasuke's head appeared out of the secret door."Naruto, what are you screaming about?" he asked irritated."There's a scary monster out here and he knows my name!" Naruto screamed."You idiot, that's just Ryuk.""Oh, then I'm just fine but WHO THE HECK IS RYUK!""Idiot, you never watch Death Note, do you?""Uhhh, no.""I smell apples. Do you have apples, Sasuke?" Ryuk asked excitedly."Yes I do."Sasuke lifted up the apple that was in his hand so Ryuk could see it and took a bite. Ryuk screamed. Sasuke had just become his worst enemy."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SASKUE UCHIHA, YOU ARE THE MOST EVIL EMO MONSTER I HAVE EVER MET!" screamed the extremely angry shinigami."Look who's talking," Sasuke said smugly."That's it!""Settle down, Ryuk, leave the poor emo kid alone," said Light as he turned the corner."Look who's talking," Ryuk repeated in a mocking tone, "Man, if Light hadn't shown up, you'd be dead."In Ryuk's MindRyuk wrote Sasuke's name in his Death Note. Sasuke died. Ryuk screamed 'VICTORY!' The fangirls all showed up and cried. Then the fangirls saw Light and forgot all about Sasuke."Hey, get away from me! Hey, put me down! What are you doing!? Ryuk! Help me!"Ryuk was too busy doing a victory dance with Sasuke's Inside the Secret HideoutLight and Ryuk were helping us get situated. Naruto screamed again. This time we could hear him."Help, there's a scary girl out here!"I was hoping that I would get Light all to myself but then...MISA! Light's girlfriend always acted like a stupid fangirl. I didn't have much time to express my disgust before my cell phone rang again. This time it wasn't David."Hello," I said cautiously."Hello, Emma, do you think I could speak to Hannah?" I didn't recognize the voice. I handed the phone to Hannah and watched her face carefully. When she hung up she looked worried."Who was it? What did he say?" I asked."It was Sanjaya. They have Archie and they say that they won't let him go unless we don't interfere with their evil plan. He also mentioned that it was not an evil 'plan' .""Then what is it?""Its worse than an evil plan. Its an evil plot! (Duh, duh, duuuuuuh!) They are going to send the main characters from all our favorite anime shows here. If all of the main characters are here, then the shows will get canceled. Then all we'll have left to watch is Spongebob and all of those crappy baby shows like Dora, Blue's Clues, and The Backyardagins! Our minds will slowly turn to mush! After he cancels all of our anime shows, he's going to kidnap Audrey, Tina, and Katherine and brainwash them to make him the king of Anime Idol!""We can't let that happen! Simon may give harsh critiques but in reality, he can't carry a tune at all! He must be stopped!""But Emma, if we get involved, Archie will never come back.""Alright Hannah, first we'll go and save poor little David and then we'll save the world. How does that sound to you?""Alright, let's go get directions to The Evil Simon's evil lair! Hurry, I can't imagine the torture they must be putting him through right now!"


	4. Chapter 4

We decided that the fastest way to get to Simon's evil lair was to ride on Saphira. Hah, take that downtown traffic! We had a little trouble getting there. Why does Simon's evil lair have to be in the middle of nowhere? After all, Simon's evil lair was a resort and casino for evil villains all across the anime worlds. That meant that he had two portals and he put his new one near David's Guitar Shop to decrease suspicion."Hey Emma, shouldn't we have taken a left turn at the last boulder?" asked Hannah."No, trust me, I know exactly where we are," I said confidently."Oh yeah, well then where are we?""In the middle of nowhere.""That's real helpful! Why don't you land and ask for directions?""Nobody lives in the middle of nowhere.""Well, I'm getting dragon sick.""Close your eyes, we should get there soon.""Just land!""Fine, I'll land."As I was landing I heard someone scream 'heartless'. The second we landed we were surrounded by fire. A mysterious hooded figure was before us."Stand back Emma, I'll take care of this," Hannah said excitedly."I don't really feel like fighting so, go nuts," I said got out her awesome keyblade and started to fight the mysterious hooded figure. Then it occurred to me that this guy could be a member of Organization XIII. The fire, that weapon he used, and his attacks all looked strangely familiar. Where had I seen them before? Then I realized that the hooded guy was Axel!It took him a minute to realize that we weren't heartless. Then he put his weapons away, made the fire disappear, and took off his hood. When the fire disappeared it revealed Sora."Hannah, Emma, Saphira, what are you doing here?" asked Axel in a very confused tone."Uhh, we live here," I said bluntly."Hey Hannah, nice keyblade.""Oh, thank you...SORA!" she exclaimed."I'm not Sora. My name is Axel. Got it memorized?""Sorry, Hannah is a Sora fangirl.""Ok, so could you tell me what we're doing here?""Well, its a long story. We are here to help and we have a place where you can stay. If you watch Saphira while we rescue our friends we'll let you stay with us.""I'm cool with that as long as you can get us back to Kingdom Hearts world.""In that case I'll see you later."It just so happens that we landed right at Simon's evil lair. I didn't believe that Simon's evil lair would be out in the open. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. In big flashing letters on the front of the building was SIMON'S EVIL LAIR Resort and Casino. No wonder he lived in the middle of nowhere. I dragged Hannah away from Sora and we got serious."Alright Hannah, I'll go get David and you can go disable the unauthorized portal," I said commandingly."We didn't discuss the portal, did we?" Hannah asked."I just thought it would be easier to kill two birds with one stone.""You never said anything about killing birds!""Its just an expression. Don't forget what will happen if we fail here.""Evil Pablo?""That's right, the evil zombie Backyardagins will come after you.""Let's go!"It was fairly easy to pick the lock on the back door. We got in in no time. I found the way to the place where David was tied up. There were enemies all around but they had their backs turned to David so it was not a problem. I sneaked in and started untying him. Then, just as I thought I was in the clear he noticed me and said hey. One of the enemies turned around and looked at David. He rolled his eyes and turned back around. I came out of hiding and finished untying him.I successfully got David out of the room. Now all we had to do was get out of Simon's evil lair. We were just about to clear the entrance when one of the enemies showed up. We got out before he could catch us and he turned around and walked away. I thought it was strange that he gave up so easily. Axel, Sora, and Saphira were waiting for us."That was a close one. I wonder why he went away," I said quizzically."Sorry about that," David said hanging his head."Not a problem. I was ready for that.""Where's Hannah?""She's disabling the unauthorized anime world portal.""Uhh, Axel and Sora are here?""It was The Evil Simon. OH! That guy might have gone after Hannah! I'm going back in. You guys be ready to take off when I get back!"I ran back in and sure enough, Hannah was in the portal room surrounded by enemies. I decided to go and kung fu panda on them so we could make a speedy escape. (Don't ask cause I have no idea.) This time the enemies followed us and would have caught us. We left them behind shaking their fists and screaming 'Curse you anime lovers!'"Wow, that was close!" said Hannah."Ok, I guess one of the birds flew away. That's ok because we have another stone," I said reassuringly."Emma, I didn't see any birds in there.""There weren't any birds. I told you already, its just an expression.""Wait a second, Did you kill David with your rock?""I didn't kill David, it was a stone, not a rock, and I don't have any stones or rocks.""Then where's David?""He's right over there.""Archie! I'm so glad you're safe! I'm tired.""Me too! Let's get home after we drop these guys off," Saphira yawned."That sounds good."We dropped off Axel and Sora at the secret hideout. Hannah and Archie made us drop them off at home. Then it was time to go home. I went to bed immediately after I had my pajamas on. I hoped that I wouldn't find Jiraya or Kon in my room in the morning. I could deal with emo kids and hyperactive kids but I just can't stand perverts! I stopped trying to make myself mad and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I got up and went to band practice. We had decided that we were going to sing "Rock You Like a Hurricane". As we were practicing we heard a commotion outside."Yoroichi, where have you sent me this time?" asked a very annoyed and familiar voice."I didn't do anything," said another voice."Then how did we get here?""Where is here?"I glanced out the window. Ichigo Kurosaki and Yoroichi were standing outside the guitar shop."Sorry guys, I'm going to have to leave early," I groaned."Well, I guess its better than not showing up at all," David said jokingly."I'm really, really sorry about that.""Relax Emma, I was only joking.""Yeah, sure, see you later."Oh yeah, did I mention that our drummer is Andy Hurley! Just kidding. No, really, he is. This is my story people, anything can happen. In fact the bass player for Arc Angels is none other than Pete Wentz! Yes, in my world anything back to my story. I had a tough time getting Ichigo to believe that his world was being sabotaged by The Evil Simon or that I was really Emma. He's such a stubborn guy. Yoroichi believed every world I said. My first impression of her, gullible. I still couldn't believe that they knew me. How many people watch Anime Idol? It must be pretty wasn't as excited as I was to see Ichigo and Yoroichi. She doesn't watch Bleach as much as I do. I don't even think she knew who Yoroichi was. We left those two with the other anime characters.I thought that taking anime characters to the secret hideout was not a good eough reason to miss band practice. After all, the battle of the bands was the next day. So I decided to go back to band practice. Then I remembered what I said to David. I wasn't being very nice to him. I hoped that he wouldn't bring it all greeted me when I came in. David didn't seem upset."Hey guys, I decided that band practice was more important than babysitting anime characters. Especially because battle of the bands is tomorrow and I ditched you guys yesterday," I said with a smile."Emma, about earlier, you knew that I was only joking when I said that, didn't you?" David asked."Yeah, I guess I wasn't really paying attention."Well, I guess that went well. That day Hannah used Yoroichi's stealth squad knowledge to sneak back into Simon's evil lair. She was able to disable the unauthorized portal and sneaked out undetected. That being said, we didn't really need to worry about the anime characters. We were planning to send them back right after battle of the bands. Everything was working out just as we planned.(PS: If you didn't know why the chapter was called The Wild Strawberry, Ichigo is Japanese for strawberry. Everyone makes fun of him because Ichigo is a girl's name. He claims that his name means First Guardian.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Battle of the BandsThis was it. The battle of the bands was at hand. A huge crowd had gathered too see us perform. Tina, Audrey, and Katherine were in the front row. James and Ryan were trash talking and we had to break them Angels was the first band to play. They were a band made up of David Archuletta, Joe Troughman, Hannah Thomas, and Pete Wentz. Hannah and Joe took turns playing the drums. Hannah played lead guitar for this song. They sang "Same Old Song and Dance."I'm going to interrupt again to say that the other guitar player for The Ninjas is Patrick Stump! Ok, next up was The Cops. That band consisted of Brooke White, Chikeezy, and Chris Richardson. After that was a band called The Butterfly Fairies, which consisted of Paula Abdul and Randy Jackson. Uhh, don't it was our turn. The Ninjas totally rocked the house. Yes, we rocked like a hurricane. At the end Katherine, Audrey, and Tina came up onto the stage. Everyone was waving at Tina because everyone had to say hi to Tina. Audrey walked up to the microphone. I noticed that they were bringing another drum set and more microphones onto the stage."And the winner is…well, we have two winners. It was a tie." Audrey said excitedly, "The winners are…"The other two princesses walked up to the three girls said it at the same time, "The Ninjas and Arc Angels!"Every year the winning band did an encore. Since there were two bands we did one giant encore. David and Archie were lead singers and David played rhythm guitar. Joe and I were lead guitar and Patrick and I were backup singers. Patrick and Pete played bass and Hannah and Andy played drums. We sang, "Thanks for the Memories." I thought that would be fitting since all the members of Fall Out Boy were in our we were finishing the song an army of fiends appeared at the back of the crowd. This was The Evil Simon's doing. Two motorcycles chased the fiends. On one motorcycle Cloud was driving and Vincent was standing on the back shooting fiends with Cerberus. On the other motorcycle Lulu was driving and Yuna was standing on the back summoning Valefor. It looked like Simon was trying to get rid of of the people in the crowd ran away and we prepared to fight. David got out his numchucks and I got out my katana. Hannah and Archie got out their matching key blades. We didn't wonder because we already knew where they came from. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo must have sent the we started fighting we found out that there were more fiends than we originally thought. The fiends were able to separate us into groups of two. I was with David. I never left his side because it would just kill me if he got hurt. C'mon guys, you read the intro, didn't you? I'm in love with him, remember?Ok, now I'm going to fast-forward in the battle a little bit because if I tell you all the details, it would get boring. We were getting tired and our attacks were getting clumsy. The army of fiends was getting smaller but there were still many left. For one second we got separated. I saw one of the fiends taking advantage of that and went for his blind spot. I rushed to him and knocked him down just in time. However, I was not so fortunate. David was able to fight off the rest of the fiends and ran over to was a large gaping wound on my left arm. David helped me sit up supporting my back with one hand and holding my hand with the other."Emma, you saved my life, probably at the cost of your own life," David said with a hint of surprise."Its not that bad, I'll be fine," I said dismissively."But why did you risk your life to save me?""Because I love you.""I had a feeling you felt that way.""The real question is, do you feel the same way?""Of course I do. Do you think I'd be here holding your hand if I didn't?""I guess not. I don't feel so good."David lifted me up so I could rest my head on his shoulder. He kissed me gently on the lips and I pressed my face against the side of his neck. Then I fainted from loss of blood. (I just said it! I fainted from loss of blood, nothing else! I know that makes me sound more suspicious but its true!)


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in a bright hospital room. My arm was bandaged up and my glasses were fixed. The only people I saw in the room were Betsy and Christin."How long have I been asleep?" I asked Christin."Not very long, they brought you in last night," Christin said quietly."How long do I have to stay here?""You could probably leave today. Nothing was broken, it was only a deep cut.""Then I guess I'll be leaving soon.""Alright, we'll leave you alone so you can get more sleep."I watched them leave the room. I turned my head and saw David sitting by my bed with his elbows on his knees and his hands folded between his legs. He reached for my hand, held it up to his face, and kissed it."I was worried that you were dead," he said softly."Simon can't get rid of me that easily," I said victoriously."Well, I would hope not. I wouldn't know what to do if you left me like that.""Where is Hannah?""I wouldn't expect someone like you to say something like 'I would never let you be alone like that.'""Sorry, I'm kind of new at this. Hey, do you think I could have my hand back now?""Oh, sorry."David released my hand and I used it to push myself up."Alright Emma, I've got good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" asked David."I think I'll take the good news first," I said hopefully."We were able to destroy the fiend army. Hannah is at the the research center now sending the anime characters home. The princess' guards are keeping a 24 hour watch on The Evil Simon. He won't get out of line again.""What's the bad news?""Patrick, Pete, Joe, and Andy have decided to leave us and be Fall Out Boy again.""In that case, let's have auditions. I already have some people in mind.""So, I guess we're going steady now, right?""We'll see. I bet Hannah saw what happened back there. She and Archie are going to try and keep us together. I think it would be better for both of us if we just stay friends for now.""Is there anything I can do to change your mind?""Do you love me?""Yes.""Then prove it. You have to hold up your end. I'm not as strong as I pretend to be so you'll have to prove your love just like I did.""You're sounding a bit selfish.""I don't mean to be. It just won't feel right until you do something. I'm confident that you can win me over.""Well, if it will be better for both of us, then I guess I can wait.""Alright, let's go find Hannah."I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I just did that! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT! How could I turn him down like that!? I'm an idiot! I don't care what I said. That wasn't worth , we found Hannah. She tried at least a hundred times to get me to change my mind. My mind was made up. I can't help but think, what mind? Well, everything was peaceful again so I guess this is the end. It would be pretty boring if the rest of my story had no conflict whatsoever. Hey, are you still there? Get out, you'll have to wait for the sequel. It will be much longer.


End file.
